


In Another Pocket We'd be Whole

by Jinxous



Series: ColdFlash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flashpoint - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: His name is Leonard Snart, the hero of Central City, and the coldest. He's got one person to warm his heart, his boyfriend, forensic scientist, Barry Allen. Now Len's ready to settle down, but he's got a few obstacles. He needs Nora and Henry's blessing, but more than anything he needs to tell Barry who he really is…it seem that fate has other plans to reveal Len's identity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Secret Identity

Leonard Snart laid bare in his bed, laying on his side to face the bathroom door. It had been a long night out in Central City, stopping a riot of metas that had stormed the city. 

He smiled when he felt an arm drape over him. He didn't move much as a chin rested on his shoulder, only moving to hold the arm in place. A giggle escaped the person behind him and a kiss was placed on his shoulder. "You were working late again." The person said, Len kissing their arm. 

"I know, I had an unforeseen incident at work last night. I'll make it up to you tonight." He said, turning over to face the young man laying next to him. Green eyes stared into his cool blue ones. 

"I thought you already did. Last night when you woke me up to the best sorry sex so far." The young man's two fingers walked up Leonard's arm. Len smiled, leaning forward and kissing the young man.

"I know, but we had a date planned last night. I wouldn't be the best kind of boyfriend if I didn't treat you to sex and a make-up date Bar."

"Oh, speaking of make-up dates-." Len stole another kiss, letting this one linger since he knew where this conversation was going. "Len." Barry giggled, Len kissing Barry from his nose to his cheek to his neck. "Lenny, my parents are coming to town. I told them about Harrison Wells internship."

"And I'm so happy for you since it gets you off the field and out of danger."

"You're over dramatic, I do my thing after the murder."

"The killer always returns to the scene of the crime." Len said, getting a chuckle from Barry.

"Back to the subject I said they could stay the night here for the few days they're here. I know I should have talked with you about it."

"Barry you let me invite Mick and Lisa over all the time. Your parents are like parents to me, they're always welcomed." Barry smiled over at him, kissing him again. "I love you." Barry said, Len rolling over so he towered over Barry. 

"I love you too Barry." He kissed him again, slowly pulling away. "So when do we start sterilizing everything."

"Already done. They'll be here Wednesday."

"So soon, that leaves us three days."

"Well we can start with breakfast or morning sex." Len smirked, leaning down to bite Barry when his phone began ringing. He sighed, sitting straight up.

"And that's my day starting. Rain check, you me tonight." Len said, getting up and picking up the phone. "What?" He grumbled as he walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

"Well I got this heist planned if you're interested in being my back-up, but if you're uninterested someone robbed you're dear museum dear brother." Lisa's voice said as Len dragged himself out of bed. "Is Snart or Citizen Cold making an appearance today?"

"You ruined a good morning for me." Len said. 

"Don't you and Barry fuck all the time?"

"Yes, but his parents are staying over for a few days so I'll be on restriction."

"You are too nice to that kid. It's been what? Six years? Popping that question soon?"

"There are a few things I have to tell him and if his parents give me their blessing I already have the ring."

"By obstacles do you mean the criminal life or the hero life?"

"Both. If Barry will have me."

"You worry too much. He stuck by through all the bad puns he'll stick around you even for this." Lisa said, Len looking up at the steams up mirror. 

"Look Lisa, I got to take a shower and stop by the museum to see if they took anything harmful or expensive. I'm off for the night so I won't be helping."

"Have fun on your date." She said before Len hung up, stepping into the shower as he heard Barry shuffling around their home. He didn't take long, walking out with only a towel around his waist. Barry wasn't in their bedroom so he walked down into the kitchen, seeing the tv on in the living room. He walked in to see Barry sitting in a robe, watching the news. It was a broadcast of the Citizen Cold Museum's robbery. 

The younger had his arms wrapped around himself. Len knew Barry wasn't so brave, even though he was a CSI. That'd been the best part of the news about Harrison Well's internship, they both relaxed at the fact that Barry was away from danger. Len sat down next to his boyfriend, the younger leaning against him, Len wrapping his arm around him.

"Do you think it was those metas running around?"

"Probably, they have a thing against Cold." Len said, grabbing the remote and pausing the TV. "Don't worry about them though. They won't hurt you, this cities protected by Cold."

"The metas aren't all I'm fearful of, Cold is a menace. He has good intentions, but no moral code around criminals. He kills. What if he misses a shot and kills someone innocent."

"I won't ever let him or anyone hurt you Bar. I promise you will always be safe with me." Barry kept quiet, snuggling up against Len. The older man didn't care about making an appearance, what he wanted was for Barry to feel safe. He needed to better himself so that Barry could sleep at night when he found out who Cold was. For now they just stared at the screen, Cold picture on the screen. It was blocked by the goggles and furry parka though, which he was thankful for. 

They laid like that before Barry's stomach growled and he willed himself to make brunch before Len had to leave. Len put on a brace face, but inside he was worried about Barry. When he finally pulled away he left to meet up with Detective West, a friend of Barry's dad. He was going to get to the bottom of the museum robbery to see if his old cold gun was put away.

When he arrived West was already waiting for him. "Detective."

"Cold. You took your time."

"You know I hate cameras." Len said as they walked into the museum. It was ransacked, things thrown across the room and broken glass everywhere. "Anything important missing?"

"Not really, we switched the cold gun out and they destroyed that so I'm guessing someone has a vendetta against you."

"Well then I guess we wait it out. Nothing we can do except rebuild the museum." Len said picking up the dummy with his old suit on it. Joe joined in, grabbing a broom. "Detective you're a dad right?"

"Yes, I have a daughter and son. Why?"

"I want to ask my boyfriend to marry me, but want his parents approval first."

"Does your boyfriend know about all of this? Your other life."

"No, I'm going to tell him soon."

"Just tell him before he finds out, now would be perfect since there's a person who has a personal vendetta now. Help him protect himself."

"We have a date tonight, I'll tell him then. I just hope he accepts my life choices."

"If he doesn't?"

"Then I'll kill Citizen Cold."

"And you'd do this for one boy, against a city that needs your help?"

"For him I'd do anything. He's the only good I've seen, so if he'll take me."

"That…is actually really poetic. The boys lucky to have you."

"Its the other way around Detective." Len smiles, looking around the museum. "Maybe I should leave this to the clean up crew."

"Yah, and I should take up any leads." Joe said, kicking some glass around.

"Got any so far?"

"Nope, security guard said it got windy before he was knocked out." 

"Well that sounds metahumanish to me." Len said, going down the list of metas he knows with an ability to change or cause wind flow. "I'll think about it. For now it's time to get dinner plans secured and such."

"Good luck with your coming out Cold." Joe said, making Len smirk.

"Handled it once, can handle it again."

"Where'd you meet the guy?" Joe asked as they walked out of the museum.

"Believe it or not, jail. I was a petty crook, he was a new CSI in town. Things have changed."

"What's his name?"

"That's a secret I don't share." Len said, taking out his phone. "Maybe one day I'll trust you enough with my secret." He says, walking over to his bike. He dialed Barry and smiled when he heard his voice.

"Hey babe, so I finished work early and thought I'd pick you up from work for lunch."

"I want to but I can't, Singh has me busy like crazy. I wish I had super speed like that flash kid. All these papers filed and done."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Oh yeah, I'll call you if I get a paper cut." Len could hear Barry rolling his eyes and smiled.

"I love you."

"I know, and you know I love you Lenny."

"See you in a bit." Len said before hanging up. He was going to take lunch to Barry, surprise him. He stopped at Big Belly Burger and got Barry the usual. As soon as he set foot in the police station there was a gun in his face, a young female officer glaring at him.

"Snart, I know your sister." She growled as Joe ran into the room, followed by there captain. 

"What a coincidence, I do to."

"Detective Spivet! Lower your weapon."

"With all do respect Captain I can't do that. This is Leonard Snart, son of Lewis Snart and brother of Lisa Snart. He's a dangerous criminal."

"Reformed actually. I've been a model citizen and am only here to deliver lunch."

"Big Belly Burger doesn't do deliveries." Spivet said eyes trained on Len's eyes.

"No, but great boyfriends do. Now can you put the gun down and tell me where Barry's office is. I've never been one to sneak into the police station." 

"Barry's office is upstairs. Last door on the left." Joe said, lowering Spivet's gun, Len smirking at them.

"Thank you." He said before taking off upstairs, balancing the drinks against his chest. He followed Joe's instructions, walking to the last room down the hall, the door on the left open. Len walked into the room, Barry looking down into the microscope. Sitting the food down Len walked over, leaning over and whispering in his boyfriends ear. "Got a hot meal with your name on it." Barry jumped back, Len catching him as he tripped over his seat. Turning back Barry was surprised to see the older man and smiled up at him.

"Lenny. What are you doing here?" He said, turning around and hugging his boyfriend.

"I said I got done early. I brought you brain and fatty food." He said, nudging over to the bag and drinks. 

"Oh my god. What would I do without you. I could just marry you right now." 

"Didn't know it was that easy."

"Show me the ring first." Barry said, running to the food and digging through the bag. Len learned never to get between Barry and his food. He smiled as Barry chomped on the sandwich. "God I love you." Barry moaned, making Len laugh.

"Save room for dinner tonight."

"I'm always up for food Lenny…did you have trouble getting access up here?"

"Nah, Detective West pointed me the way." Len said, finger tapping the table. "About tonight, I need to tell you something important before your parents come."

"We don't have to wait till dinner." Barry said, pushing Len down into the chair. 

"Yes it does, don't worry it's nothing scary." Len lied, Barry smiling as he sat in his lap. The older wrapped his arms around Barry's waist, letting the moment sink in. "I love you."

"And I love you." Barry smiled, finishing off his burger before Len even got his out of the bag. This is one of the reason Len loved Barry, the innocence he displayed, something he couldn't get enough of. He hoped he wouldn't have to path ways from his warmth at the end of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been my fastest growing story. I woke up with emails about this story like crazy. Thank you guys for leaving a comment, kudos, and if you bookmarked it.
> 
> This is part of my coldflash AU story series. A couple AU I have thought of are; a modeling Au, and a rockstar. If you want to share an au you'd like to see go ahead and message me here or on my tumblr.
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter, expect there to be another one by Monday.

No matter how Len phrased it, he can admit that he freaked out and didn't tell Barry, well not the full extent. He'd told him about his family, what he'd down to survive and how Lisa's still in the game. Barry didn't freak out, he understood. Len was in a tough place as a kid, and he hurt people to survive. He didn't hate him for surviving, he did hate Lewis. It was easy to tell him that, but as he opened his mouth to tell him he was Citizen Cold, he froze, no pun intended. He'd recalled Barry's fear of the man that morning and decided to hold off on that part until he had Barry's parents blessing. Then he'd tell Barry and ask him for his hand. So right now Len was in his best dress clothes, sitting with Barry on the couch, watching some weird show. It was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, both men getting up. Len was the one that opened the door with a wide smile to the two older people.

"Leonard, its so nice to see you again." Nora said, sitting her bags down to hug the young man. Len hugged her back, smiling wide. He saw Henry and Nora as real parents he never had. When she pulled away Len shook Henry's hand before picking up their bags.

"I'm going to sit these in the guest room and then we can go."

"Go? Where?" Nora asked.

"Out to dinner, Len made reservations."

"That's so sweet." Nora said as Len left and returned moments later.

"I thought my food skills aren't up to speed tonight. I had a long day." 

"Busy at work?" Henry asked, Barry grabbing his boyfriends hand.

"Yes and no. I had to help out Lisa."

"How's the young girl doing?" Nora asked as Henry led the way out. Len was the last, locking up their house before wrapping his arm around Barry's waist.

"Lisa's being Lisa, much to my disapproval."

"A young lady needs space, trust me it works." Nora said, smiling at Len as they got in the car.

"That's also how we got Barry." Henry said, holding the door for his wife.

"I don't want to hear this story again." Barry said, climbing in the front passenger side, Len in the drivers seat.

"I don't think I'm ready to be an uncle." Len said, starting the car. 

The drive over was chatty and full of laughter, which didn't calm down throughout the whole evening. It was the end of dinner, barely past eight. Barry had been talking about the latest case of Meta humans. Len just watched him with a smirk, holding his hand. Finally the moment came when Barry had run to the bathroom, leaving Len with a kiss and left the three alone. Len watched as Barry disappeared and waited till he was gone to speak up. He leaned in, watching for a Barry, making sure he wasn't coming back.

"Henry, Nora. May I ask you something?" He said, the two looking over at the nervous man and nodded. "I want to ask Barry to marry me, but I want both of your blessing before I ask. It means the world to me."

"Oh my god Leonard. That's great." Henry said, smiling widely as he wrapped his arm around Nora. "Of course you have our blessing."

"We want you in our family as much as you love Barry."

"I love him very much. It will be the best day in my life if he says yes."

"When do you plan to ask?"

"Soon, I have the ring already."

"Well prepared man, of course he'll say yes." Henry said, Barry walking into their vision.

"Yes to what?"

"I was just telling Henry and Nora about this new project I'm doing. I'm thinking about rewriting this building with some expensive wiring. Henry thinks they'll say yes."

"With a smile like yours of course they will." Barry said, kissing Len again and taking his seat. "Your the most trusted person I know."

"You love me too much." Len said, pecking Barry's lips.

"Never enough." Barry mumbled, leaning against his boyfriend and resting his head on his shoulder. Len smiled at the Allen's who watched their son glued to his soon to be fiancé in their eyes.

When they returned home Nora and Henry were tired and decided to go to bed early while Barry and Len curled up together on the couch. They were the news, nothing special . It was the same sports stats and weather report. It was boring enough to put Barry to sleep in under ten minutes. Smiling Len picked Barry up and carried him into the bedroom, tucking the younger in before leaving the room to turn the lights and TV off. He walked out and immediately saw the broadcast on the TV.

Mark Mardon was on it, attacking downtown of Central City. Sighing Len turned the TV and lights off, walking into the bedroom and kneeling down next to Barry. He shook him lightly, half waking him up. "Hey, just got called in to fix an issue in the building. I'll be back in about an hour and a half. Go back to bed."

"Okay, goodbye kiss?" Barry said, tiredly puckering his lips. Len rolled his eyes, but pecked his boyfriends lips before taking off. He was going to make Mark pay for ruining his night off. Len left the house, going on the hunt.

 

When Barry woke up the next morning, turning over and cuddling with the person beside him. An arm wrapped around him as the sun shown through the curtain and into his eyes, making Barry open them annoyingly. Looking up he saw Len with his eyes still shut, hand rubbing up and down Barry's arm. Pushing himself Barry noticed the bruised face and broken lip, instantly getting worried.

"What happened Lenny?" Len cracked and eye, staring up at Barry for a moment before closing his eyes again.

"A pipe wasn't screwed on right and we turned the water on. Came off and bust me in the face. Is it that bad?" 

"Your still handsome." Barry said, laying down on his chest.

"Ah good, I wouldn't get away with anything if I wasn't."

"I'm not that shallow."

"I know."

"So you taking me out to lunch today while mom and dad visit some friends?"

"Of course, just make sure the case load isn't overwhelming."

"Don't worry, I did most of my work the day before."

"Overachiever." Len was given a playful punch to the arm. "Your going to break me." He mumbled, Barry smirking.

"Don't be such a baby." Silence followed until the guest room door opened and the duo heard Henry getting up. Barry smiled as sat up. "You were out late so go ahead and sleep in, I'll make breakfast."

"Scrambled." He mumbled before rolling over. Barry got out of bed, and covered Len up before walking out. The older man nodded off without any problem. His face hurt because he'd not only run into Mardon, but the Pied Piper as well. They'd tag teamed him, but Cold managed to come out on top. Kid Flash was running around getting bystanders out of the way, which Len didn't mind, he hated tag teams.

Him and the kid didn't get along well, Len's methods were too messy for him. He'd made a note that Len was just a glorified villain for his tactics…if he'd really known him then he'd be right. Out with Lisa, doing those jobs paid for his and Barry's life. Which is why Len had been putting back to start a business for the last few years. Now he had enough to start that business. He was going to surprise Barry because he wasn't lying. Between the odd jobs and being Citizen Cold Len had fixed up a building and had hired a few guys for his business. They already had a few jobs from some people who were interested in his work already. He was going to tell Barry today at lunch. 

He was woken up when Barry jumped on him, Len instinctually rolling them over so Barry was on the bottom. The younger smiled up at him, grabbing the pillow Len had been laying on and swung it. He made contact with Len, the older rolling off and falling off the bed. Barry flinched at the thump, immediately looking over to see Len looking up at him.

"Dirty trick Barry." 

"You alright?" 

"Yah, nothing a kiss won't fix." Barry smiled, crawling down and laying next to Len on the floor.

"Breakfast is ready." He said, kissing Len on the forehead.

"You're too good for me."

"You're not so bittersweet. Remind me to tell Lisa that."

"Will do." Len said with a soft smile.

"Can you take me to work today since we have a lunch date."

"Yeah, let me just eat and get a shower."

"Alright." Barry got to his feet and helped Len to his feet. "Did you hear the commotion last night at work?"

"Commotion?"

"Yeah. That guy that named himself Weather Wizard and the Pied Piper faced of with Citizen Cold and Kid Flash. Apparently over some vendetta about his brother. Cold supposedly killed his little brother, the Wizard guy's brother."

"News have ways of twisting truths."

"But it's not the first time Cold's killed." Barry said as Len sat down in the bed. These were conversations he hated. Truth was, this is the hardest kill to talk about because that was the first time he'd killed another person in his new life. It'd been an accident. When he had his first cold gun. Clyde Mardon had been robbing a bank, his brother outside all tied up. His gun was damaged in an attack the night before and he hadn't managed to fix it. He'd meant to freeze his feet, but instead it was a pure icicle. The gun had kicked when he pressed the trigger, send Clyde down. He still didn't like to think about it and places a new thing of flowers at his grave each month. 

These were things he'd have to tell Barry when he came out to him, all the reason he did these things. At first it was to get even, put good out where the bad had been. Then it was to protect Barry. It's the one person he could afford to lose like that. "Does Cold scare you."

"Kind of. I know he's a good guy trying to do good things, but I wouldn't want to be in an alleyway with him."

"Do you hate him?" Barry paused, looking at Len before smiling.

"No, I can't because I don't know the man. I'm sure he's a giant teddy bear under that coat."

"I don't understand your opinions sometimes." Barry chuckled before kissing Len one last time before going to take a shower. This left Len in a mix of emotions, hope that Barry would truly love him the same once he knew he was Citizen Cold. He had hope and sometimes that's all you can have.

A knock on the door interrupted his inner thoughts, Len springing up to walk to the door. Barry, had passed him at some point during his moment to himself and was already standing at the opened door. He was talking to some, pointing as if giving direction. "Lenny! Do you know the quickest way to the Jitter's? The one by the museum?"

"Yah, if you go through fifth and head towards Central Park you can take Anderson all the way. It saves five minutes." Len said, walking up behind Barry, wrapping his arm around his waist.

A smirk crossed the guy's face and he tilted his head up in Len's direction. Len's blood froze as he looked into the all knowing eyes of Mark Mardon. Len unconsciously pulled Barry closer, Mark smiling wider. "Thank you guys so kindly. The names Clyde, Clyde Cold." It's then that Len knew he knew.

"Your very welcome Mr. Cold. Hope you make it in time." Barry said, shaking Mark's hand. "I'm Barry and this is my boyfriend Len. If you need anymore help we're always willing to help a neighbor."

"I'll see you around Barry." Mark said, not taking his eyes off Len. Barry shut the door, cutting the contact and stared at Len. He jumped seeing how pale he was. To be honest Len wanted to pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry knew something was wrong with Len. Ever since the visit from their new neighbor Clyde he'd been acting strange. He'd barely talk, it reminded him of when they first met. Len had been a small part in an engineering company…at least that's what he said before the Len had told him the truth. Barry wasn't mad that Len had to hurt and steal to live. He felt sad that Len had locked an important part of his life away because he was scared to tell Barry. 

It'd been a couple weeks since then and his parents left, Barry currently alone in their home. Len was at his new job, honestly Barry was so excited when he told him, happy he was finally getting to do his dream job. He had the day off from the CCPD and decided to clean up the house. He was currently on a chair, cleaning off the top of the cabinets. He picked up a small black box just as there was a knock on the front door. Sitting it back down Barry climbed down, walking over to the door. He opened it to see Clyde and Barry couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Clyde, how do you like the neighborhood."

"It's quiet, I'll give you that. Is Len here?"

"No, he's not off for a bit. You can come in as keep me company. I'm doing a bit of cleaning."

"Need an extra hand?" 

"Oh no! You're my guest. Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich."

"No that's okay." Clyde smiled, Barry letting him. Barry shut the door and led the way to the living room.

"He should be home in about an hour, you can watch TV if you'd like." Barry picked up the remote and turned the TV on. The news was on and immediately Barry was met with Clyde's face on the screen. It was a broadcast about Mark Mardon's recent escape. Barry's blood ran cold. His eyes were wide, glued to the TV as he heard Clyde-Mark sigh behind him.

"I really wish you hadn't seen that." He said, then something hit Barry in the back of the head. He fell to the ground, blacking out at the contact of the carpet.

 

When Len had gotten off of work he drove home in silence, radio off. He was in deep thought about…about everything. His new business was keeping him away from Barry too long, Barry was cleaning today and he'd forgotten to move the ring, he'd yet to tell Barry who he was, and his biggest issue that trumped the rest…Mark Mardon, the Weather Wizard, a Meta-human, and one of Cold's most powerful enemies knows who Citizen Cold is. He knew about Barry, new where they lived. He'd been watching Barry for weeks, but Mark never made a move. Len had doubted himself the more moments he hadn't seen the man.

Len sighed as he pulled into his garage. He was ready to just cuddle with Barry and watch some dumb movie that was on TV, and maybe tell him tonight. As he walked into the house he called out to his boyfriend, but received no reply. He called out again, but no response. He went to the bathroom, thinking Barry might have fallen asleep in the bath again. Len can count on one hand how many times he's fallen asleep in the bathtub since they moved in together. 

Barry wasn't in the tub, so Len looked around the house, but Barry was in nowhere sight. Len knew if Barry had went out he'd receive a text. Walking back into the living room Len notice the lamp shade was on the ground, a few feet away from it was blood. It was a small pile, but Len was set into Cold mode. He searched the area, looking for a sign of what happened. He knew the hospital would call him of Barry had another headache. A few years ago when the particle accelerator explosion happened Barry had been at work, working with the stations antenna. Lightning struck it and Barry was sent flying back on the roof. He'd woken up from a nine month coma, barely surviving. He had seizures as a side affect in the coma, but he'd gotten better since Len had met him. It was left to headaches now. Not to say Barry hadn't had a seizure before when he was out being Cold. The doctors had seen Len's names as an emergency contact, so they would have called him.

This left his worst fear, Mark had him. Taking off towards the front of the house to get his suit from hiding Len was met with a note stuck in the door with a knife. He ripped the note away with great speed that Kid Flash may have been surprised. Mark had left this note as a calling card, leaving his location on it. Len was out the door, in his suit, and on his bike to a warehouse on the bay.

His gun was strapped to his thigh, goggles on his eyes and parka up. He'd called Joe on his Cold phone, letting him know he may need back up to save Barry. He could hear the fear in his voice and the anger when he mentioned Mardon. He was in front of the warehouse, scooping it out throughly as images of Barry being scared and hurt flashed through his mind. When he saw it was clear he walked in through the front door, Barry sitting in a cage, tear stained face, puffy red eyes giving away how truly scared the young man was. Len only had himself to blame for being stupid. He'd let Mardon trail him.

When Barry saw him though he looked petrified. Len hadn't forgotten his fear of metas and Cold himself. He held up his hands to show he didn't mean harm. Smiling he got closer, Barry clinging to the cage wire, looking as though he was going to have a panic attack. "It's alright Mr. Allen. I'll get you out of here safely."

"He's here somewhere." Barry cried, curling up in the cage. 

"I know. Just stay calm and give me a minute." Len walked closer, looking for the man he was going to turn into a mantle on the wall. 

"I want to go home. My boyfriend's gonna freak."

"He is." Len said, turning when he heard a crack. He was struck with a lightening bolt in the side. He skidded back, hissing in pain as he stared at his ruin parka.

Barry screamed, pressing in the corner of the cage as Mark made his way towards Len. Len could hear Barry mumbling his name under his breath, it almost sounded like begging. Sitting up Len crawled his way to his feet, holding his side.

"You've got me! Leave him out of this."

"No! He's the whole reason! You took Clyde away from me and you're going to have to face it!"

"Kill me instead, but leave the kid out of it!"

"There is no revenge then! I'm going to make you watch." Barry let out a sob, Len looking over at the younger man. Mardon looked over too, smirking as he turned down the temperature, leaving Barry freezing in the small cage.

"I warned you! I did a little something different this time around!" Mark smirked and before he could say anything, a fist crashed into him, the speed it was going causing his man to fall back. "I brought back-up." Standing in front of Mardon was Kid Flash. The kid turned and nudged to Barry in the cage. Len turned and ran as Mardon got back up. Kneeling down he examined the lock. It wasn't anything special so he took out his gun, seeing Barry flinch, and froze the lock off. It fell with a shatter and Len pulled the door open, holding a hand out to the young man glued to the corner. "Please, I'm here to help you. Take my hand and I'll take you home to your boyfriend." 

"Len. Len doesn't know you." Barry whimpered, Len astound at him trying to decide.

"I know the Detective, Joe West. Your boyfriend came to him. I will take you to him if you take my hand. I'll protect you." Len practically begged. Barry stared at the hand for a few moments before taking it. Len pulled him out, placing himself between Barry and the fighting. He began to pull Barry towards the door, watching the speedster bouncing off the walls. 

He was almost to the exit when he was shoved to the ground, well more like thrown. Kid Flash had gotten hit, ending with a miniature twister throwing him into Len. The Kid was down, leaving Len underneath him. He felt his blood freeze and his muscles lock in place when he heard a piercing scream from Barry. Mardon had electrocute him in the moment they were down. Barry fell to the ground, screaming again as Mardon walked over and electrocuted him again.

"You have him to thank for this." Again, Barry screamed, weeping right after. Len snapped. He pushed Kid Flash off of him and took off in a dead sprint. He tackled Mardon, both making contact with the ground. Len started punching in his rage. Over and over again he punched, watching more blood escape from the man's face. He couldn't feel anything, not the blunt pain, not the possibly broken finger. He could feel anything but pure anger and hate. Kid Flash pulled him off, pointing Barry at him. Len turned to see Barry lying on the floor, crying as he shook. His breathing was rapid and unsteady. Len was over him in a moment, hands out above him.

"Mr. Allen, is it alright if I touch you?"

"N-no." Barry cried, Len trying to take in any damages Barry had. He saw a large blood stain on the front of Barry's shirt and knew he had to look at it.

"I need to take a look at your wound Mr. Allen."

"Don't touch me!" He cried, Len biting his lip. In the moment he didn't think, he acted. He removed his goggles and pulled down his Parka. Barry's eyes widened as he looked up in shock.

"Barry, let me touch you. I need to know how bad your wound is." Barry only nodded, his voice cut off in shock. Len lifted the younger shirt, seeing a long cut in his stomach. Luckily it didn't look deep. He lowers Barry's shirt, the younger's breath slowing. "I'm going to take you to the hospital and then come back in normal clothes. I promise I'll tell you everything."

"L-Len." Barry cried, holding his arms out for a hug. The older leaned over, picking Barry up. The younger whimpered at the pain, Len holding him close. Barry wrapped his arms around Len's shoulders, using the parka as a pillow.

"I know you're scared, I was so scared." Len said, kissing Barry's forehead. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled as Barry looked behind Len, seeing Mardon standing, a knife in hand. Before Barry could call out a few gunshots rang out. Mardon fell, Barry tucking in tighter as Len turned and saw Joe holding a gun, pointing it at Mardon on the ground. Joe saw him, he saw Len's face. "Detective call 911. Barry's hurt." Joe didn't look away as he called for an ambulance. Barry's grip on Len fell as he seeped into unconsciousness.

When he woke up he was in a warm hospital bed, Len sitting next to him in a chair. The man looked physically exhausted, but stared at Barry. He had Barry's hand in his, staring at it. Barry could tell he was in deep thought, that is till he noticed Barry's eyes on his. 

"Bar-." Len began but stopped. The younger man pulled his hand away, almost glaring at him with anger that made Len shake in his boots.

"Explain to me what the hell happened." He voice was scratchy from the screaming, Len grabbing his water.

"I will, just rest your throat." He said, Barry hesitating at first to take a drink. Once he did his threat was screaming in bliss. Len waited till Barry pulled back to began. "I've been trying to tell you. I wanted to slowly let you know about my life. I was going to tell you on our next date."

"Why did you wait that long to tell me? Can't you trust me?"

"I do, I trust you so much Barry…but I've hurt people, killed people. You were so scared of me. I tried calming down my tactics. I haven't killed anyone in months, but I still scared you. I just needed time to let you understand why I couldn't tell you right away. I love you Barry and it's scary that I've cause you so much fear. I'd never hurt you, understand that."

"I know you wouldn't. I'm just a little pissed that you didn't tell me before. You could have been killed and I wouldn't have even known how. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know…but can you really love a killer?"

"I already do. Leonard Snart killed people, including his father. I excepted that."

"But can you love Citizen Cold? We are the same person."

"It will take time to understand why, but I'm not angry at your life choices."

"You still love me though?"

"I will always love Leonard Snart." Len nodded, sitting back.

"Ask me any question-ask me the first question you wanted to asks Cold."

"Why do you wear a blue parka and not a suit?" Len stared at Barry for a moment, trying to see if he was joking, clearly not. Cracking a smile Len shook his head.

"Of all the questions in the world, that's your first."

"It's important. Summers are hot." Barry said with a chuckle.

"I just don't like full on suits. You should know this."

"Promise me something Len." Barry said, face turning stern.

"Anything."

"Never kill anyone ever again."

"I promise Bar. Just please forgive me someday." Len grabbed Barry's hand, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the small black box, looking up at Barry.

"I already have, just no more secrets or surprises." Barry said, pulling Len's hand up and kissed it.

"Okay, I just have one more and then I'm good."

"Okay, just tell me." Barry shifted, Len sitting up on the bed. He still held Barry's hand in one of his, the box in the other. 

"I've been wanting something that we haven't explored yet in your relationship, so I wanted to come clean before I addressed it. Now that all my secrets are out I think it's time I get the balls to address the matter. Bartholomew Allen…would you trust me enough to become my husband?" Len opened the box, handing it to Barry. The younger had his hands cupped as he put the ring down, and looked at the ring.

"You now I'll have to think about think about it, but I think a strong yes will be the answer." Barry smiled, looking up at his newly fiancé.

"Is that-? Does that mean-?" Len stuttered, looking at Barry in a small panic.

"Leonard Snart, I'd happily marry you…both of you." Len nearly tackled Barry in a hug, but remembered the injuries, leaving it with a kiss. In their years together this was one of their top ten passionate kisses. Not that it was deep, but because they were sharing their feelings just at the touch. Barry pulled away, putting the ring on his ring finger. 

"Mr. Leonard and Barry Snart." He said, Len shaking his head at the sound. 

"Mr. Leonard and Barry Allen." He corrected, Barry pouting.

"We'll talk about it later. As for right now, I'm going to nap off whatever is left of their meds."

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll stay here and wait for you to wake up, that way we can tell your parents together."

"Deal…I'll hold you to it."

"Just imagine when you're better. We have to celebrate."

"I wish I had super healing." Barry hissed as he brushed the would.

"I'm done with metas for a while, let's just let you heal at normal speed and then cuddle in front of a shitty movie."

"I like the sound of that." Barry said, laying back as Len put his ring on.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He said, Barry smiling as he closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to nod off, leaving Len to let it set in. He was getting married. Married to Barry. He couldn't be happier.


End file.
